elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bards College (Faction)
The Bards College is a joinable faction that appears in . Located in Solitude, the guild consists of bards, poets and public speakers. Joining the college requires completing a quest for the guild's headmaster, Viarmo. History The Bards College was first formed during the Second Era as part of the Guilds Act.History of the Fighters GuildHistory of the Fighters Guild, 1st Ed It is also very briefly mentioned during the events of the Planemeld. : Dialogue with Hallfrida Admittance Upon entering the Bards College, admission can be requested from Viarmo. He will ask the Dragonborn to go to Dead Men's Respite to retrieve the missing verses from a poem about King Olaf One-Eye, called King Olaf's Verse. However, some of the verses are faded beyond readable, so the Dragonborn and Viarmo will have to "reconstruct" the poem by making up some lines so that Solitude's Jarl can be convinced to allow the burning of Olaf event. After this, the Dragonborn is requested to take part in the event, which will serve as their inauguration to the Bards College. Benefits After becoming a member of the guild, items can be freely used or taken from the college. The College contains no loot of immense value, but does contain many books. The teachers at the College will see the Dragonborn as an "adventuring type" and ask them to search for misplaced items and artifacts. Once these items are found, the teachers will provide massive free training: all 18 skills can be raised by one level each. Faculty quest rewards *Find Finn's Lute – +1 to all Thief skills *Find Pantea's Flute – +1 to all Mage skills *Find Rjorn's Drum – +1 to all Warrior skills Quests *Tending the Flames – Admittance quest *Finn's Lute *Pantea's Flute *Rjorn's Drum *The book The Legend of Red Eagle can be found in a bookshelf on the main floor. Reading this book initiates a quest of the same name. *The book The Aetherium Wars can also be found in a bookshelf on the main floor. Reading the book initiates the quest "Lost to the Ages." Members *Aia Arria *Ataf *Bendt – Chef *Giraud Gemane – Dean of History *Illdi *Inge Six Fingers – Dean of Lutes *Jorn *Pantea Ateia – Master Vocalist *Viarmo – Headmaster Other bards *Delacourt – plays in Dead Man's Drink in Falkreath. *Karita – plays in the Windpeak Inn in Dawnstar. *Lisette – plays in The Winking Skeever in Solitude. *Lurbuk gro-Dushnikh – plays in the Moorside Inn in Morthal. *Mikael – plays in The Bannered Mare in Whiterun. *Sven – plays in the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood. *Talsgar the Wanderer – A wandering Bard, found all over Skyrim. *Llewellyn the Nightingale – The Bard who can be hired for Lakeview Manor. *Luaffyn – plays in Candlehearth Hall in Windhelm. *Ogmund – plays in the Silver-Blood Inn in Markarth. *Oriella – The Bard who can be hired for Heljarchen Hall. *Sonir – The Bard who can be hired at Windstad Manor. Gallery Headmaster Viarmo.jpg|Viarmo, headmaster of the Bards College Trivia *Only Viarmo is labeled as essential. *Despite joining the college and becoming a full-fledged bard by completing all the available quests, there is no way to play any instrument in-game. Appearances * * es:Colegio de Bardos (facción) ru:Коллегия Бардов (фракция) pl:Akademia Bardów Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Bards College